starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
SHOW MUST GO ON!!
}} SHOW MUST GO ON!! '''is a single performed by Fourpe（cv.urashimasakatasen）. The titular track is used as the opening theme song of the 2nd season of Star-Myu anime. Tracklisting # '''SHOW MUST GO ON!! # # # SHOW MUST GO ON!! '''Instrumental Lyrics SHOW MUST GO ON!! Japanese= I CAN REACH THE HOPE!　輝いて 夢を現実へバージョンUP! 幕が開くSHOW MUST GO ON!! これから 描いていく世界 ここから 叶えられる願い GET A CHANCE! 諦めない GET A DREAM! 振り向かない GO AHEAD! 希望の先へADVANCE! 歩き出す背中を押す 追い風が吹く道 夜明けをただ待つよりも 太陽を追いかけたい 憧れへ向かってACTION! 弱い自分越えるMISSION! 挑む場所がDESTINATION! 夢は 夢で 終わらせられない… 明日へ！ GROWING OF MY HEART! 傷ついて 磨かれる原石(いし)のように 転んでもSHOW MUST GO ON!! 何度も トライする限界 奇跡が 響いている未来 OVERCOME ライバルは NEVER END 自分自身 ALRIGHT! 青春レビューENDLESS! 情熱に届かなくて ココロ折れそうな日も 頬つたう汗の温度 拭って確かめた 競り合うほど感じる鼓動 悔しさは未知への反動 突き進んで掴む軌道 もっと 強く！ 胸に誓った 約束 STEP ON NEW STAGE!　高め合う 想い途切れないように 見届けてSHOW MUST GO ON!! やる気は もう、標準装備 見上げた 空、眩しそうに TO BE SHINE! キラメイて TO BE SMILE! トキメイて FLY HIGH! 誰より高くTAKE OFF! 手のひら包んだ 光りのカケラたち 想像以上に キラキラ舞い上がる 喝采のように… DREAMS COME TRUE!　感動に 触れて開いてくトビラ 夢中ならSHOW MUST GO ON!! 目指した 可能性無限大 次へと 駆け抜けてく時代 ざわめく 運命の期待抱(いだ)いて アンコール！ I CAN REACH THE HOPE!　輝いて 夢を現実へ　バージョンUP! 幕が開くSHOW MUST GO ON!! これから 描いていく世界 ここから 叶えられる願い GET A CHANCE! 諦めない GET A DREAM! 振り向かない GO AHEAD! 希望の先へADVANCE! |-| Rōmaji= I CAN REACH THE HOPE! Kagayaite Yume o genjitsu e bajon UP! Makugaaku SHOW MUST GO ON!! Korekara Egaite iku sekai Koko kara Kanae rareru negai GET A CHANCE Akiramenai GET A DREAM! Furimukanai GO AHEAD! Kibou no saki e ADVANCE! Aruki dasu senaka o osu Oikaze ga fuku michi Yoake o tada matsu yori mo Taiyou o oikaketai Akogare e mukatte ACTION! Yowai jibun koeru MISSION! Idomu basho ga DESTINATION! Yume wa Yume de Owarase rarenai... Ashita e! GROWING OF MY HEART! Kizutsuite Migaka reru ishi no you ni Korondemo SHOW MUST GO ON!! Nando mo Torai suru genkai Kiseki ga Hibiite iru mirai OVERCOME Raibaru wa NEVER END Jibun jishin ALRIGHT! Seishun rebyū ENDLESS! Jōnetsu ni todokanakute Kokoro ore-sōna hi mo Hoho tsutau ase no ondo Nugutte tashikameta Seriau hodo kanjiru kodō Kuyashi-sa wa michi e no handō Tsukisusunde tsukamu kidō Motto Tsuyoku! Mune ni chikatta Yakusoku STEP ON NEW STAGE! Takame au Omoi togirenai you ni Mitodokete SHOW MUST GO ON!! Yaruki wa Mou, hyōjun sōbi Miageta Sora, mabushi-sō ni TO BE SHINE! Kirameite TO BE SMILE! Tokimeite FLY HIGH! Dare yori takaku TAKE OFF! Tenohira tsutsunda Hikari no kakera-tachi Sōzōijō ni Kirakira maiagaru Kassai no you ni... DREAM COME TRUE! Kandō ni Furete aite ku tobira Muchūnara SHOW MUST GO ON!! Mezashita Kanōsei bugendai Sugi e to Kakenukete ku jidai Zawameku Unmei no kitai ida ite Ankoru! I CAN REACH THE HOPE! Kagayaite Yume o genjitsu e bājon UP! Makugaaku SHOW MUST GO ON!! Korekara Egaite iku sekai Koko kara Kanae rareru negai GET A CHANCE! Akiramenai GET A DREAM! Furimukanai GO AHEAD! Kibou no saki e ADVANCE! |-| English= Notes * '''SHOW MUST GO ON!! **Composer: halyosy **Arranger: Satoshi Nakayama **Lyricist: Sumiyo Mutsumi * Beauties of Nature (花鳥風月 Kachōfūgetsu) ** Composer and Lyricist: MafuMafu ** Arranger: Sasaki * Many Flowers Blooming in Profusion (百花繚乱 Hyakkaryōran) ** Composer and Lyricist: Sum ** Arranger: Horie Shota CM Gallery Fourpe Main Visual.jpg|Fourpe Main Visual References Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening